


Sleepy Head

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's hair, F/M, Fluffy, Sleepy Dean, brotherly Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: I can imagine Dean being the sort of person who falls asleep if someone plays with his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this stemmed from a headcanon I wrote and then what people were saying, just cute and fluffy :)

This was the conversation:   


 

 

* * *

It’s been three months since they’ve last been on a hunt and now you and the boys are resting up in the bunker, chilled out, sober and mostly without cuts and bruises. Cas had left a nature show running on the small television but left without turning it off, saying something about visiting heaven. Neither of you are watching it but Dean’s head is in your lap and he’s got a small but distant smile on his face. Content.

You slide your fingers through his short, but fluffy and freshly washed hair. Carding through the longer tufts at the top and stroking through the shorter length at the back of his head.

It’s not long before you notice his eyes drooping and snapping back open again, trying to force himself to stay awake.

“Sleepy, huh?” You ask gently. Dean nods gently and you smile.

“My mom used to do that,” He mumbles.

“What’s that?” But he’s already dozing.

“Stroke his hair. Mom used to do it.” Sam says from behind you and you look round to him.

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, it’s one of the things he told me about her when I asked. He didn’t really tell me much.”

“I’m sorry.” You say. What do you say to that?

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago, and I was barely six months old.” You see him sigh and quirk a small smile to him before looking back down at Dean whose soft breaths tickle your hand. “You should probably let him sleep. I’ve never seen him so relaxed in a long time.”

You contemplate moving, but with Dean’s weight on top of you, you daren’t move. “I… uh… Maybe we’ll just sleep here tonight.”

“I can carry him to his room if you want.”

“Yeah, that’ll be good.” You decide, you place a light kiss to his forehead.

Sam bends down in front of the well-worn sofa that you’re sat on and loops a hand under Dean’s knees. He doesn’t stir. He must’ve been tired. Sam lifts his brother up with ease and you get up as well, following Sam to Dean’s room where you kindly open the door for him and untuck the covers so Sam can get him underneath them.

“There we go.” He says and begins to leave the room, when he gets to the door he stops and turns to you. “Hey Y/N?”

“Hmm.” His voice is quiet and it’s hard to hear the whisper.

“You’re good for him, you know. He won’t tell you but you really are. Believe me I’ve told him a thousand times but he won’t believe it.” Sam smiles and leaves the room.

You change into your pyjamas and slip in beside Dean, turning on your side so you’re close to him and return your fingers to his hair, smiling. Dean sighs in his sleep and you’re pretty sure you see a small contented smile grace his face.


End file.
